The invention relates to a system for heating haircurling rollers. Hair-curling roller heating systems having a plurality of hair curling rollers mounted on post members that conduct heat to the rollers are well known in the prior art. The rollers in a particular system might be of several different types; smaller and larger diameters, more or fewer bristles, longer or shorter bristles, etc.
Typically in such systems the high temperature of the rollers can only be realized by touching them. There is typically no visual indicator at the rollers themselves to alert the user that the system is energized and producing heat. The use of an indicator lamp has been tried to provide an indication that the system is energized and hot, but such an indicator, separate from the rollers themselves, has proven ineffective in preventing users from improperly handling hot rollers and burning themselves. This is a drawback common among prior art hair-curling roller heating systems.
Also typically, in such systems, the rollers of various types can be difficult to differentiate at a glance. The user must generally remove a hot roller to examine it closely in order to know what type it is. This is another drawback common among prior art hair-curling roller heating systems.